With brothers
by Mademoiselle Plumenoire
Summary: Un soir au pub, normal on devrait dire, sauf que lorsque cela implique les garçons de la fratrie Kirkland, rien ne peut être normal... Surtout quand les aînés s'amusent à voir à quel point leur cadet fait pitié.


_**En écoutant des chansons de pubs anglo-saxonnes il m'est venue à l'idée d'écrire un petit OS sur un soir au pub avec les anglo-saxons (et donc avec un Arthur ivre). **_

_**Noté T pour alcool, propos assez obscènes et le langage qui n'est pas très innocent.**_

_**Alistair: Écosse.**_

_**Aaron: Pays de Galles.**_

_**Sean: Irlande du Nord.**_

_**Eireann: République d'Irlande (Eire).**_

_**Mention légère de France/Angleterre.**_

_**Référence(s): What we will do with a drunken sailer ? (paroles changées pour l'occasion)**_

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia et ses personnages sont la propriété de Hidekaz Himaruya, pas la mienne. Mon esprit a juste tendance à imaginer des scénarios divers et variés.**_

* * *

- _What will we do with a drunken sailer?__  
__What will we do with a drunken sailer?__  
__What will we do with a drunken sailer?__  
__Early in the morning!_

Aaron avait commencé à chanter, les mains sur le piano du pub. Alistair et Sean se trouvaient à côté de lui et tous observaient d'un air satisfait Arthur qui gisait sur sa table, complètement ivre mort après seulement deux verres. Les aînés reprirent en cœur au refrain, regrettant nullement d'avoir emmené leur frère avec eux, comme d'habitude ils allaient pouvoir s'amuser avec lui.

- _Way hay and up she rises,__  
__Way hay and up she rises,__  
__Way hay and up she rises,__  
__Early in the morning !_

- _Y-you jerks... Leave me in peace. I hate you all_... se plaignit le plus jeune ce qui provoqua l'hilarité des trois autres nations qui composaient le Royaume-Uni. _Fuck you_...

Sean prit son violon et se mit à jouer pendant que le Gallois effleurait les touches noires et blanches, tous deux en adéquation parfaite.

- C'est vraiment une petite nature ! s'exclama joyeusement l'Irlandais du nord en ne cessant de jouer.

Alistair siffla gaiment.

- Al... T'aurais pu amener ta cornemuse ! déclara Sean. Y'aurait eu plus d'ambiance...

L'écossais ricana.

- Mais je l'ai avec moi !

Sean et Aaron grimacèrent, voyant de quoi il parlait mais rirent également.

- _Not this one_... On veut pas voir ce que t'as sous le kilt.

- _Shave his eyebrows with a rusty razor,__  
__Shave his eyebrows with a rusty razor,__  
__Shave his eyebrows with a rusty razor,__  
__Early in the morning! _Et en passant, je porte actuellement un pantalon.

Tout en s'approchant d'Arthur, le roux avait reprit la chanson en changeant quelque peu les paroles pour les accorder à la situation en sortant un rasoir de sa poche. Une magnifique lame ouvragée et ornée. Ses frères recommencèrent à chanter en riant de ce qu'allait faire leur aîné.

- _Way hay and up she rises,__  
__Way hay and up she rises,__  
__Way hay and up she rises,__  
__Early in the morning!_

Mais Arthur vit ce qui se tramait et essaya de retenir les mains de son frère qui tenaient la lame de rasoir, cette dernière s'approchant.

- _W-wait... GIT, DON'T DO THIS !_

Alistair rit.

- _And why ? I have my reasons fucking brat... _En plus... T'en as bien besoin.

- _Put him in the bed with his beloved Frenchie, __  
__Put him in the bed with his beloved Frenchie,__  
__Put him in the bed with his beloved Frenchie,__  
__Early in the morning!_

Les joues du plus jeune devinrent plus rouges qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà à cause de l'alcool, il se retourna alors vers les deux autres qui jouaient de la musique pendant qu'il se disputait avec le plus vieux. Eux aussi avaient arrangé les paroles de sorte à ce que leur cadet se sente gêné.

- _SHUT UP_...

- _Come on_ _Artie_... ricana Sean. On n'a plus le droit de dire la vérité maintenant ?

- D'ailleurs, ça me rappelle le temps où on était pirates... C'est fou comme Artie cherchait son bien aimé corsaire français.

Alistair ricana avant de décrocher un coup de pied plus que violent dans le ventre de son cadet pour l'éloigner de lui.

- _Not so close fucking brat_... marmonna-t-il en prenant un cigare qu'il alluma avant de rajouter. Bien sûr qu'il le voulait pour lui... Même si ce sale gamin le nie... Il tient à son cher Francis. Même si ce dernier avait pas mal de rejetons à charge à l'époque...

Arthur se recroquevilla sur lui-même en serrant son ventre à cause de la violence de son frère qui plissa le nez en voyant cet aspect plus que pitoyable de l'Anglais.

- _I was merciful you brat_... J'aurais pu toucher un autre point et là t'aurais eu toutes les raisons de chialer auprès de Francis... Je le plains d'ailleurs... Avoir une pleurnicharde comme toi en amant...

L'aîné prit son verre de scotch et l'avala d'une traite.

- D'ailleurs... On comprend pourquoi tous tes enfants ont pris leur indépendance... Et bientôt ton frère aussi sera déchargé de ton autorité.

- _W-what _? s'étrangla le plus jeune.

- Tu m'as bien entendu _stupid brat_... Si tout se passe comme prévu, l'année prochaine, référendum, la plupart des Écossais étant favorables et bam, j'me casse... Tu peux dire adieu à _mon_ bleu qui figure sur _ton_ _Union Flag_.

Sean et Aaron se turent, ils s'étaient arrêtés de jouer, Arthur quant à lui se mit à gémir comme quoi Alistair devait rester, pour la famille et d'autres paroles dans le genre.

- Depuis le temps que je le voulais... Franchement, ça fera du bien de ne plus avoir à dépendre d'un petit frère trop collant avec un énorme complexe de supériorité.

* * *

Pourtant dans leur jeunesse, Alistair avait protégé son petit frère à de nombreuses reprises avant de se mettre à l'attaquer lui aussi. Mais il l'avait d'abord couvert, d'ailleurs c'était grâce à lui qu'Arthur avait acquis la maîtrise de l'arc. Britannia étant partie alors que le plus jeune était encore enfant à l'instar des autres.

« _Take care of them..._ » avait-elle dit à son premier fils.

Ils étaient non pas quatre mais cinq... Alistair l'aîné, représentant de l'Écosse et ses Highlands, Aaron le puis-né, représentant le Pays de Galles, toujours avec son fidèle dragon flamboyant, identique à celui qui ornait son drapeau, les jumeaux irlandais Eireann et Sean, la première républicaine, l'autre rattaché au Royaume-Uni et enfin il y avait Arthur, alias l'Angleterre autoproclamé représentant du Royaume de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande du Nord de surcroît.

Le gamin naïf et farouche avait laissé place à un « petit con sadomasochiste ayant une soif de pouvoir incessante » selon ses aînés qui en avaient souffert à tour de rôle.

* * *

Aaron et Sean se remirent à jouer, histoire de finir le morceau qu'ils avaient commencé pendant que le plus jeune ne cessait de se plaindre sur tout le monde, surtout Alfred et ses frères qu'il maudissait au plus haut point.

Qu'est-ce qu'Alistair aimait martyriser ce sale gamin... Manquerait plus qu'Eireann rapplique et ça aurait été le pompon, toute la fratrie anglo-saxonne aurait été réunie dans le seul et unique but de se moquer du petit dernier.

Le roux tourna son verre d'alcool dans les mains. Il alla le remplir d'eau et se dirigea vers le corps désormais inactif d'Arthur qui ne cessait tout de même pas de maugréer des insultes diverses.

- Allez on se lève sale gamin... marmonna l'Écossais avec un sourire en renversant l'eau sur la tête sable de son cadet.

Tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ce soir là n'était pas exceptionnel, à chaque fois ça se renouvelait inlassablement lorsqu'ils allaient tous les quatre au pub.

Lui et les autres attendaient impatiemment la prochaine fois qu'ils ridiculiseraient le petit, cette fois, il valait mieux qu'Eire soit de la partie.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**_


End file.
